In a Broom Closet
by vellagirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione's friends are sick of them bickering and whish that they would just get together. The solution to this problem is locking them in a broom closet of course! (based on an amazing fic by LogicalRaven, click on story for more info on LR's fic
1. Default Chapter

**IN A BROOM CLOSET**

**A/N: This one-shot is based on chapter 36 from LogicalRaven's "Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord" This story as well as her other are beautifully written and highly recommend that you read them. This story is readable whether you've read LogicalRaven's series or not, but I still recommend that you check it out. This takes place in Ron and Hermione's seventh year. I hope you enjoy!!!**

"Oh bloody hell! I've spilt my pumpkin juice all over myself!" Ginny said with revulsion, as the goblet she was carrying slipped from her hand and its contents poured out over her blouse. Padma bent down to pick up the glass while Ron stood beside them with his arms crossed over his chest, huffing with frustration as the girls fretted over the spilt pumpkin juice.

"Ron, why don't you see if there is a mop in the closet over there?" Padma suggested.

Ron looked to her with an irritated expression. "Just leave it, Filch will clean it up!" He spat.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed at her brother. He was going to ruin the whole plan.

"Get it yourself if you want to clean it up!" Ron said exasperated.

Ginny looked up at him and stared daggers. She shook her head and pushed past Ron while muttering, "You really are a pig!"

Ron rolled his eyes behind her and Ginny approached the small broom closet only a few feet away. Ron watched as she turned the knob quickly and stood agape in front of it as she gazed down at something shocking. "Oh!" She gasped.

"What now!?" Ron asked angrily and walked over to his sisters side.

He peaked over Ginny's shoulder and looked into the tiny broom closet. He stood there shocked; looking down at the petite form of his unconscious best friend.

"Hermione!" He gasped with fear in his voice.

Ron quickly pushed past his sister and bent down to check if Hermione was OK. Before he could examine her any further, someone had kicked him in the arse and he fell into the closet, right on top of Hermione.

He quickly pulled himself off of her as he heard the door slam and lock behind him. Ron leaped to his feet and attacked the door.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" He bellowed and banged on the door with a furious force.

He heard giggling and then reached into his robes for his wand. It wasn't there.

Ron slammed on the door with even greater force until he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry! Is that you?" He bellowed. "Let me out of here!"

His words only resorted in more giggles. "Neither of you are getting out until you confess that you like each other!" Ginny called to him through the door.

Ron could feel his face turn red and he slammed his fist down on the door once again.

"You can't do this! Let me out!"

"Ron?" A soft voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around immediately and offered the now conscious Hermione his hand.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a groggy voice as Ron helped her to her feet.

"Those prats locked us in here?" Ron spat angrily.

"Why?" Hermione asked also growing irritated.

"I don't know! Help me get out of here!"

Hermione sighed with frustration and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, use the Alohamora spell!" She said as she stepped up beside him at the door he was pounding on.

Ron was about to retort as Hermione reached into her robe and her eyes widened.

"My wand!" She cried.

"Old news to me Hermione! They took our wands!"

Hermione closed her eyes hard, willing the situation to disappear. "This is just great!" She sighed and collapsed down onto an old dusty box.

"Those stupid gits are going run for their lives when I get out of here! I can't believe they would lock me in here with you!" Ron shouted and kicked the door with force.

Hermione looked up at him as he collapsed against the door and slid down it with his head in his hands.

Hermione stared at him, fighting to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

"Is it that bad to be stuck in a closet with me?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Ron's head jerked up in her direction. "Not the worse, but I can certainly think of others I'd rather be in here with," He said as he stood up once more and started to pace around the tiny broom closet.

"Well, I'm not thrilled about the company either!" Hermione huffed and looked away from him.

"How long are they going to leave us in here?" She asked.

"I don't know! Someone will eventually notice were missing!" Ron sighed and looked at the door thoughtfully. "Maybe I can kick it down!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft, Ron, if it has a locking charm on it, you're not getting out now mater what you do!" Hermione hissed and Ron returned her an angry glare.

"Why do you always have to talk to me like that?" He asked.

"Because you always do stupid things!"

"What stupid things? Ron said while rounding on her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and held up her hand to start counting down on her fingers.

"Well, first off, you never pay attention in class and then wonder why you do poorly! You say things without thinking and then wonder why people get mad at you! Your eating habits are atrocious, and your temper is unbearable, you-"

Hermione's rant was cut off as Ron's lips met hers forcefully in a brief yet passionate kiss. However, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Ron moved away from her quickly and made it for the door, frantically turning the knob that would not budge.

Hermione on the other hand sat there in shock and anger. Her eyes filled with rage. She did not understand Ron in the least bit. Hermione loved him, always had, but he drove her crazy, always sending her mixed messages. Ron weasley was the complete opposite from her, and that's what frustrated her the most.

"What did you do that for?!" She yelled, starring daggers at the red-head before her.

Ron gave up on the door and turned back around to face Hermione.

"I thought that might be the key to open the door. They locked us in here for a reason; I thought if we kissed it would unlock the bloody door!"

"That's why you kissed me?!" Hermione hissed.

Ron sighed heavily and stood in front of her. "That, and it was the only way to shut you up," he said casually.

"You're a pig!" Hermione spat at him hatefully.

"yeah that seems to be the general opinion of me lately."

"What is your problem Ron?"

"Why are you making this such a big deal? You kissed me this summer when I was comforting you after not getting head girl!"

Hermione stood up to face him. "I did not! You kissed me!"

"You're delusional!" Ron shouted in her face. Hermione grew red and the fury flashed in her eyes.

"I hate you!" She spat and turned away from him to sit back down on her box.

Ron stared at her, the anger in his eyes gone, leaving only hurt. Hermione took their bickering over the line. Ron certainly didn't hate her, quite the contrary; he often secretly debated if he loved her.

Hermione regretted her words. She didn't hate Ron. He had just made her so angry. Angry to the point where she couldn't control herself. Now she sat across from him, trying not to look at him.

Ron turned from her and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly.

Hermione still didn't brave a look at him. "Me too," She said in barley a whisper.

They stayed that way for a few minute in an uncomfortable silence; both teenagers contemplating something polite and intelligent to say.

After a few more moments of silence, Hermione suddenly stood up and started digging through the dusty shelves.

Ron watched her go through them curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she responded.

"I'm looking for a blanket. I'm cold and I don't think were going to be getting out of here tonight," she explained sadly. As she spoke, she pulled out a large knitted blanket from a box, shook it out, and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting back down.

Ron turned away from her again and continued to stare at the wall silently. Hermione caught sight of his actions and looked at him sympathetically.

"You should probably get comfortable, unless you can sleep standing up," she suggested.

Ron looked at her, debating on how to respond. "Do you always have to boss me around?"

Hermione looked slightly taken back at his words. "Sorry, I was just trying to be nice," She said bitterly. Ron shook his head with regret and moved toward Hermione.

"No your right…" he apologized and stepped closer to where Hermione was sitting. "Would it be alright if I…" He said while motioning to the spot on the box next to Hermione.

Her eyes widened nervously as she looked down beside her and then scooted over making more room. "Sure," She said shyly.

Ron took his seat next to her resulting in another long uncomfortable silence.

"I-er-I, don't really hate you, you know?" Hermione said quietly.

Ron nodded silently, "I know."

They were silent once more and Ron chanced a glance over at Hermione. She was shivering a clinging tightly to her blanket. Ron didn't think it was that cold, although he did have a sweater on and she didn't.

"Are you still really cold?" He asked.

She looked over at him and offered a small smile. "Yeah."

"Do you…we could share body heat," Ron suggested nervously.

Hermione stared into his eyes fighting to keep the look of unease from her expression. "Sure," she replied simply.

Ron smiled and then cleared his throat before scooting closer to her. He was planning on just putting his arm around her but she moved first and pulled the large, warm blanket around both of them. Ron blushed furiously as their bodies made contact.

He held his arm around her shoulders and pulled the blanket tighter around them with the other arm. Hermione shifted around a bit trying to find a comfort spot.

"Sorry," She said and flushed pink as she pulled her hand away from where it had accidentally rested on his thigh.

"It's alright." He chocked.

They smiled at each other and returned to being silent.

"So er-how do you reckon we take revenge on the gits that threw us in here?"

Hermione flashed Ron a disapproving look. "Ron, don't swear."

"Sorry," he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"We'll have to think of something though. They can't get away with this," Hermione said.

"Oh I've been brainstorming," Ron added.

"Why did they lock us in here anyways?"

Ron put his head down and swallowed. He had heard what Ginny said through the door. He and Hermione and to confess their feelings before they got out. That wasn't something he was really up to doing.

"Well, I-er, think they wanted us to make up, we have been fighting a lot lately." Ron explained.

Hermione put her head down sadly.

"I know, I guess I've just been really stressed out. You and Harry mean so much to me and lately I've felt like were all starting to drift."

"yeah, I've felt It too."

The couple both hung their heads sadly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked and she turned to look up at him. Their faces mere inches from each other.

"Do you think we can be a bit more civil towards each other from now on?"

Hermione smiled nervously at him. "Yeah," she responded breathlessly as their eyes met.

Ron didn't know what to do now. His mind was wiped blank as his gaze got lost in Hermione as he was ever so close to her.

He didn't think, he was magnetically drawn to her. Slowly, and gently Ron brought his lips down onto Hermione's. She didn't pull away, or flinch. If Ron wasn't mistaken, Hermione was actually melting in his arms. Her lips were warm and smooth as he caressed them with his own. The chemistry between them was nothing what he expected. Ron wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Slowly, Hermione willed herself to pull away from him slowly.

She smiled up at him and he returned the warm look.

"That's a good start," he said huskily as he smirked down at her. Hermione broke her eye contact and let out a small giggle.

"Sorry," she said and blushed.

Ron laughed at her lightly, "It's ok, just don't make up with Harry like that."

Hermione dropped her smile and looked up at Ron with a serious expression.

"What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

Ron's smile also dropped as he looked into her eyes pensively.

'It means I don't want you to kiss anyone but me for the rest of your life!' Ron thought to himself.

"I guess, well, it means I fancy you Hermione, always have," He said shyly and looked away from her in fear of seeing hints of rejection.

Before he had enough time to dwell on her response, Hermione's petite, cold hand was in his. Ron turned back to see her smiling at him.

"Me too," She whispered. Ron smiled. After years of planning out over and over in his head how he would tell her, he never imagined it would be as easy as this…or that it would be in a broom closet.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed and offered her a cheeky smile. "Well, er-more kissing is good," He said.

Hermione frowned playfully and smacked him on the chest lightly. "Not now! I meant 'what now' as in what are we going to do about us?"

Ron pursed his lips and looked at her pensively. "Well, er-I suppose the whole point of our lovely friends locking us in here was for us to get together," He said.

Hermione nodded, "So are we together then?" She asked.

Ron smiled nervously, "That's really quick, and well if something happens I don't want to add any more drama to Harry's life or ours," He explained.

Ron looked at Hermione, holding his breathe and searching for a reaction. He was sure that Hermione was going to blow up at him, and lecture him for being insensitive.

"Your right," She sighed. Ron had to force himself from not looking shocked.

"I am?" He asked nervously. Hermione gave him small shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, yes. I mean, it's safer. I like you a lot Ron, always have. That's why I don't want to rush into this, because if we break up, I couldn't stand not being friends with you," Hermione said sincerely. "Plus, we don't want to give them what they want do we? They don't have to know that were snogging in the broom closet," She said while blushing furiously.

Ron smiled mischievously back at her. "Snogging? Is that what were doing? Because it doesn't seem like it?" He said jokingly.

Hermione let out a small laugh before Ron touched her chin lightly with the ends of his fingers and brought her face slowly up towards his. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Soft at first and then Ron's warm tongue slid across Hermione's lower lip, tempting her to open her mouth and let him in. She couldn't resist. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth and let Ron's tongue explore her mouth. The kiss was intoxicating, loving, and thrilling all at once.

After a long battle between their mouths, Hermione pulled away slowly and breathing heavily. Her eyes glowed when she looked up into Ron's

"It's getting late," She said smiling, "We should probably get some rest," She suggested.

Ron swallowed hard and took in a deep breath to try and calm him self down.

He cleared his throat. "Right, well-er, we should try to get comfy then."

Hermione smiled at him one last time before hunching over slightly and wrapping her arms around Ron's waist and laying her head gently on his chest.

Ron was slightly taken a back and stared down at her curiously for a short moment before relaxing at her touch and resting his arms around her.

"Goodnight Hermione," He said while smiling contently. He then leaned back against an old dusty shelf and fell asleep with Hermione is his arms, deep down hoping that they would never be let out of the broom closet.

So how was it? Please take the time to leave a review and I'll respond to your feedback. I would really appreciate it! Oh, and go read LogicalRaven's fics, they are great!


	2. The Next Morning

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Well, This was supposed to be a one-shot, but….since there was a high demand for more (And since I loved writing it) I'll write one more chapter. Although I should be working on updating my other fic before people get mad, but I figure it couldn't hurt.

Glyfie, Have I told you how much I appreciate yur reviews? You make me feel so good about my writing!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

So, here is the encore.

"The door is locked Remus, I tell you!" Mr. Filch said gruffly. The old man walked quickly and aggressively down the corridors of Hogwarts with professor Remus Lupin trailing closely behind him.

"No doubt one of those brats put a locking charm on it so I couldn't get to my supplies!" He growled once more. Lupin tried to hide a small grin that was spreading on his face. Mr. Filch was an interestingly bitter man.

"I'm sure I'll be able to fix it, I can't imagine any of our students doing something like that, and it's probably just a jam," Lupin said coolly.

"Hmf," Filch said, "You don't know them very well then do you?"

Lupin let out a quiet laugh. He was well aware of all the dastardly tricks the student's played on filch.

"Here it is," he stated.

Lupin and Filch stopped in front of an old wooden door with a brass handle. It was the Broom Closet.

"Try opening it if ya think it's just a bloddy jam."

Lupin did as told and reached out a weary arm. He tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It appears you were correct in your assumption Argus. A locking charm has been placed on closet door," Lupin admitted and a loud growl emanated from Filch.

"I knew it!"

"Not to worry, I can unlock it for you,"

"Careful Remus, they probably stashed a blast-ended skwert in there to attack me when I opened it," Filched stated harshly.

Lupin smirked and without hesitation, he pointed his wand at the lock on the door; Filch moved away cautiously.

"Alohamora," Lupin chanted calmly and the large wooden door clicked open.

Argus Filch watched from the side with fright as it opened, waiting for some sort of beast to jump forth from it. There was only silence though as he watched Remus Lupin stare into the closet with bewilderment.

Filch moved cautiously toward the speechless professor.

"R-Remus? What is it?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Lupin stared down into the closet and what his saw was nothing at all like a Blast-ended skwert.

"It's Students…" Remus said quietly.

Sitting on top of an old dusty box in the small broom closet was a sleeping Ron Weasley holding the petite form of Hermione Granger comfortably in his arms.

Lupin Smiled down at them knowingly.

"What they in there for!" Filch screeched furiously. Lupin turned around toward him quickly with a finger pressed against his lips to signal silence.

It was to late however, The two teenagers had begun to stir awake.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked with a groggy voice as she shifted out of Ron's arms and squinted into the light that now shown through into the closet.

Ron, now awake as well, and aware of the professors presence; shifted away from Hermione significantly.

"Ron, Hermione," Lupin addressed them awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

Hermione, finally realizing the whole awkwardness of the situation blushed furiously and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Were fine."

Lupin felt sympathy for them. He knew as a teacher he should punish them for many reasons, but like the rest of the students at Hogwart's he had been waiting for years for Ron and Hermione to get together.

"Get up," Lupin said shortly attempting to sound stern, but he sounded more amused.

The to blushing teenagers stood up from their warm sleeping position and moved out of the closet as Professor Lupin signaled to them.

As they stepped out into the sun, Lupin gave them a questioning look.

"Professor Lupin, It's not what it looks like! Harry and Gin- Ouch!!" Ron said, but stopped mid sentence when Hermione discretely stepped onto his toe. He shot her a bitter look.

"Sorry Professor, But Ron and I went into the closet last night to get a broom for the common room. We didn't bring our wands with us and when the door closed behind us we couldn't get out," Hermione lied confidently.

Lupin's eye's twinkled knowing that she wasn't being honest.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger. There were many occasions when Sirius and I had to get creative with James and Lily," He said while smiling fondly.

Hermione blushed and looked away. She knew Lupin wasn't stupid, but she wasn't about to admit anything that happened to a teacher and especially Filch.

"Now, get on your way now, you've already missed some classes," Lupin stated.

Hermione and Ron thanked him quietly and turned to leave while listening to Filch scold Lupin for not administering some painful punishment to them.

"Why didn't you let me tell him what Harry and the rest of them did?" Ron asked irritably.

"Well, he already knew didn't her? Besides, are you still angry about what happened, I mean, they did us a favor really," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not angry because of that, I'm angry because I missed breakfast!"

Hermione laughed lightly at his comment until she remembered something that she missed. 

"Oh no!

"What?" Ron asked with concern.

"I missed my classes and homework! This is horrible," She whined and Ron looked on at her with an incredulous expression.

"You're a real piece of work Hermione."

She smiled up at him.

"Think you can handle me?"

Ron returned the smile. "I think I'm up for the challenge," he stated as they walked down the hall together, hand in hand on their way to extract revenge.

Ok, that's it. I hope you enjoyed that! I can't write anymore without invading on Logical Raven's great Fic. So, please leave a review if you read this fic, I really appreciate it!! Thank you.


End file.
